


戒不掉 17-20

by anteAlope



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteAlope/pseuds/anteAlope





	戒不掉 17-20

17  
期中考试后刚好是周末，吴磊跟刘昊然回了一趟家，进门的时候发现家里灯火通明，厨房的锅里还在炖着汤，咕噜咕噜地冒气儿，难得有了点生活的气息，但周茹跟吴海东却奇怪地分开坐在沙发两侧，一个低头沉默，一个眼眶发红，吴磊迟疑地叫了一声爸妈，两人才回过神来。  
啊你们回来啦！可以吃饭啦。  
周茹动作有些僵硬地直直站了起来，刘昊然放下书包进了厨房帮忙，剩下吴磊跟吴海东。  
爸？怎么了吗？  
没什么，走，吃饭吧。  
吴磊收起眼里的情绪，一顿饭大家吃得不温不火，胃口都不是很好的样子，唯独刘昊然依旧吃得腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，浅粉的嘴角沾了点油光，吴磊看得移不开目光，连带觉得心情好了点。  
他们很久没回家睡过了，但因为定期请了钟点工阿姨，所以连被子都还是带着日晒后的柔顺剂清香，刘昊然早早上了床，被子遮住了半张脸，吴磊洗完澡出来看到他紧绷的眼皮，好笑地摇了摇头。  
他熄灭灯也上了床，在今晚放过他还是逼着他讲清楚之间犹豫了几分钟，静谧的空气里突然响起了打饱嗝的声音。  
嗝…  
吴磊的手搭在刘昊然的腰上，能感觉他整个人硬邦邦地僵直了身体，他甚至能想象刘昊然的耳朵也红了，以及整个人羞愧难堪到恨不得钻进被子里闷晕过去的表情。吴磊凑过去把刘昊然整个人往怀里带，鼻尖都是对方身上的奶香，他的掌心放在刘昊然吃得鼓鼓的涨起来的柔软肚皮上，轻轻地抚摸。  
吃撑了？下次吃不下就不要吃了。  
但，但是不吃浪，浪费。  
吴磊的手掀开棉质的睡衣滑了进去，手指被光滑细腻的皮肤吸住，轻轻地抓着一小块皮肤掐了掐，刘昊然痒得很，但是没有挣扎，只是乖乖地往后躲，躲到整个人镶进了吴磊的怀里，脆弱的脖子暴露在吴磊的唇边，然后又持续地打起了嗝。  
嗝…嗝…弟，弟弟，要不我回自己房间睡，嗝…睡吧…别吵到你了，嗝…  
你知道怎么止住打嗝吗？  
不，嗝…不知道...  
吴磊起身把刘昊然整个压在身下，手臂撑在刘昊然的头两边，黑夜里彼此只能看到对方纯粹真挚的眼睛，吴磊看到刘昊然纯黑的发亮眸子里的羞赧与青涩，心里一动，也跟着紧张了起来。  
他低头封住刘昊然的唇，对方被吓了一跳，打嗝的欲望跟着被吓跑。  
吴磊勾着刘昊然软嫩的舌头纠缠，甜蜜美好的滋味让他忍不住轻轻咬几口然后又舍不得一般用舌尖小心舔弄，刘昊然哆嗦了一下，手紧紧地揪住吴磊的睡衣承受对方有些粗暴的啃吻。  
这是他们第一次那么深入的亲吻对方，刘昊然整个人抖个不停，呼吸急促而艰难，吴磊感觉心脏都要跳出来，更加用力地探索着对方温热湿漉的口腔，舌尖舔过每一个地方，再次缠着舌头品尝，觉得怎么吻都吻不够。  
直到快要无法呼吸才勉强分开，吴磊伸长手打开了床头的灯，看到刘昊然眯着眼睛满脸潮红一副完全陷入情欲的样子，感觉浑身都发烫。  
刘昊然的唇肿了，他肤色白，唇边也泛着粉，嘴角还残留着透明的涎水，微启的唇瓣间是同样红肿的小舌头。他根本不敢看吴磊，抬手遮住自己的眼睛，整个人羞得快要冒烟，让吴磊忍不住逗他。  
哥，你怎么那么甜？  
他嘴上说的轻佻，实际上心脏也跳得快要出来。相贴的身体能感觉到对方同样勃起的下半身，吴磊的目光从上而下，欣赏着刘昊然刚刚因为激烈的动作而暴露的一截白细性感的腰，但肚皮却是微微鼓起的，软软白白，可爱得紧。  
弟，弟弟不要胡说。  
我没有胡说。  
吴磊低头舔了舔对方的嘴角，声音暧昧沙哑。  
不信你尝尝。  
他们又吻在了一起，这次刘昊然甚至抬手揽住了吴磊的肩膀，换来对方更加激烈的进攻。他们反复地亲吻，直到刘昊然的唇一碰就要发麻，然后吴磊掀开他的睡衣，盯着他粉嫩的胸前凸起，像是找到了新的替代。  
刘昊然抓着床单，胸口控制不住地激烈起伏，然后被吴磊狠狠一吸，腰部跟着向上挺了挺。他不知道自己的乳头有什么好玩的，吴磊玩弄那两个点的方法超过了他所有的认知，可怕的是每一个动作都让他敏感地浑身发抖。  
随后他全身都遭了殃，脖子，锁骨，肚皮，甚至大腿内侧，都被吴磊反反复复地亲吻啃咬，刘昊然除了神智不清地喘息呻吟，完全说不出话完整的话，他不知道为什么自己跟弟弟突然就没了全部的衣服，也不知道为什么光是亲吻就觉得快感一波波地比他们之前偷偷帮对方撸过的几次加起来还要舒服，更不知道为什么他们紧紧抱在一起蹭动着先后射出来以后只觉得空虚好像永远填不满。  
他们抱在一起静静地平稳呼吸，两个人身上都是激情过后的潮红，吴磊慢慢地抚摸着刘昊然光滑的背，嗓子像是感冒了一样带着浓重的鼻音。  
舒服吗？  
舒，舒服。  
刘昊然，我喜欢你。  
我，我也喜欢弟弟。  
刘昊然不好意思地想要钻进被子里，被吴磊掐着下巴逼着对视。  
你明白我说的是哪种喜欢吗？  
刘昊然混沌的眼里有说不明的光闪了闪，他点了点头。  
知，知道。  
是哪种。  
刘昊然苦恼地垂下眼眸，没有说话，时间过了很久很久，久到吴磊想着算了别逼他了，这样也没什么不好的时候，刘昊然才突然抬头认真看着他。  
他抬手，动作小心翼翼，脸上都是羞涩，没等吴磊消化这让人心头狂跳的眼神，眼前突然陷入了黑暗。  
刘昊然捂住了他的眼睛。  
已经发麻的唇又迎来一个温热的稍纵即逝的触碰。  
会，会想要亲弟弟的喜，喜欢。  
吴磊用力扯下刘昊然的手，力气大到惊人，刘昊然的手腕被箍得死紧，吴磊眉头紧蹙，让刘昊然不禁紧张地问：我，我答错了吗…  
他被用力一扯紧紧抱住。  
没错。

18  
高三的日子像是上了加速器，时针一圈一圈地转动，转眼已经到了倒计时的日子。为了让大家都更有紧迫感，班主任让全班同学轮流着每天修改用白色粉笔写下的数字。  
第二次轮到刘昊然的时候，三位数已经变成了两位数，那两个简单勾勒的数字好似扼住了全班人的喉咙，让他们在日复一日的窒息沉闷里像是机器般重复着做题对答案背书的过程。  
吴磊跟刘昊然算是正式谈起了恋爱，但是刘昊然学习压力太大，也不能谈出什么花样来，每次看到刘昊然埋头苦读皱着眉头的样子，吴磊便忍不住上去亲一下对方还带着轻微婴儿肥的白嫩脸颊，然后在对方耳朵变得通红时又一本正经地坐回去看书。  
忙碌里一个轻吻都是能让人喉头发甜的。  
期间刘昊然陪吴磊度过了18岁的生日，吴磊提前收到了出差的父母转账的大笔生日红包，看着微信上简单而带着歉意的祝福嘴角扯了扯，倒也谈不上失望，这么多年他早就习惯了，对于父母而言，18岁的生日也没什么特别。  
但对于他跟刘昊然却是特别的。蛋糕上的奶油都被吴磊坏心地涂在了刘昊然光滑的身体上，刘昊然整个人都红透了，被欺负得狠了也不会抗议，只是很依赖他一般紧紧地抱着他。事先吴磊做足了功课，他不希望刘昊然受伤，也不希望给他不好的体验，但实际操作的时候还是紧张地手打滑，但也有可能是因为对方肉肉的臀瓣上满是甜腻奶油。  
吴磊的手一次次地揉搓着对方手感极佳的屁股肉，刘昊然脸埋在吴磊的胸口只能发出轻微的抽泣跟喘息。他们用掉了大半瓶的润滑油，吴磊的手指才勉强地进去摸索着扩张， 刘昊然大口喘气让自己放松，在以为自己已经到达极限的时候，一个更加粗大滚烫的东西就戳了进去。  
他痛到尖叫一声，手攥成拳头紧紧握着。  
吴磊满身大汗，两具滑腻的肉体贴在一起，他感受到刘昊然痛到发抖，便慌张地想要抽出来，紧紧裹着肉刃的肠肉好像留恋一般吸吮着他，吴磊爽得咬牙，眼看就要拔出来的瞬间，刘昊然的喘息里突兀地转变出一声甜腻的呻吟。吴磊大概想起来那是什么地方，重新扶着自己硬邦邦的小兄弟进去戳刺，幸好他资质不算差，缓慢插入几下后就开始慢慢地寻着那处顶弄。  
刘昊然软掉的前端颤巍巍地挺立了起来，像是不知道自己怎么了一般，表情无措地咬着下唇压抑呻吟。吴磊的动作越来越快，刘昊然很快就被干得没精力忍耐，但他呻吟都是唯诺温吞的，听着只让人更加想要欺负。  
第一次射得比平时刘昊然用手帮他快，吴磊被那种紧致通透的快感逼出了一声闷哼。回过神来低头看到刘昊然惨兮兮的张开双腿任他为所欲为的样子，头皮要一阵阵发麻，下半身又精神地竖了起来。有了经验他开始懂得压抑自己射精的感觉，第二次抽插的时间便长了很多，刘昊然被他翻来覆去地摆弄，吴磊把记在脑子里的姿势都试了一遍，一直折腾到天快亮，刘昊然身上没一处是好的，碎发湿哒哒地贴着额角，眼睛肿着睡了过去，睡前也不忘记枕着吴磊的胸口，一副乖顺可爱的样子，极大地取悦了餍足的吴磊。

19  
刘昊然高考前几天睡得不好，吴磊把宿舍的床拼在了一起，半夜铁制床脚摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音，吴磊只能慢慢地推，等刘昊然洗澡出来，就看到吴磊笑眯眯地站在床边，床头是整齐并列的两个同花色枕头。  
生日过后吴磊好像又高了一点，身板也完全长开，宽肩窄腰已经有了点大人的模样，刘昊然不知想到什么，脸突然红了起来，他掩饰地用毛巾擦了擦湿漉漉的短发，纠结着开口。  
弟，弟弟，等，等考完试好，好不好？  
吴磊愣了愣，噗嗤笑了出来，他靠过去掐刘昊然的脸颊。  
你胡思乱想什么啊？我是禽兽吗？我是想看看一起睡你会不会比较能睡着。  
我，我...  
刘昊然尴尬地闹了个大红脸，他磕磕绊绊地想要解释，屁股突然被吴磊狠狠抓了一把然后揉了揉。  
吴磊在他耳边小声说。  
小然别着急，等你考完试我好好满足你。  
...我，我不是！  
吴磊笑得开怀，拿着衣服进了浴室。  
高考是件很奇妙的事，人生好像就此分成了两半。考之前你无比压抑想要摆脱它，考完了又陡然生出了几分不舍，甚至怀念枯燥机械的日复一日里手捧未来的憧憬。  
但更多的还是难以言述的痛快。考完的当天晚上刘星约好了一大帮人出去酒吧庆祝，酒喝到尽兴，歌唱到淋漓，不管丢不丢脸，个个粗着嗓子瞎唱，也不知谁点了一首真心英雄，唱到最后每个人都红了眼睛，女生们哭着抱成了一团。  
青春的尾巴是抓不住的，有些人倒也不是多适合做朋友，只是刚好一起处在敏感的时期经历了铭心的事情，朝夕相处总归是有点舍不得。  
但也只是一点，也许是隐约觉察到了有些人这辈子都不会有理由再见了，便被这独一无二的煽情时刻逼出了眼泪。  
散席后，吴磊背着刘昊然走在小区花园的路上，月光把他们重叠的身影拉得很长，吴磊突然想起他们第一次走在这条路上，他突然回身，撞进了刘昊然黝黑却明亮的眼睛，心突然抽痛了起来。  
此刻他还是相信，属于别人的夏天结束了，但他们的才刚刚开始。

刘昊然成绩比想象中差了一点，但也不算跟平时差太多，吴磊跟他研究了几天志愿，最后选了北京一所比较稳妥的大学，还补了几个刘昊然老家省会的学校保底。  
暑假两人先去四川玩了几天，吴磊小时侯曾经在那里生活过一段时间，然后又直接去了刘昊然老家探望姥姥。  
姥姥今年七十三了，但是身子还很健朗，因为家里大人都去世了，刘昊然又被接到南方读高中，所以被安排到了当地的养老院。吴磊跟刘昊然下了公交车，又走了很长一段路，刘昊然手里提着很多东西，吴磊想帮他提点也不肯，只能用自带的小风扇在旁边给刘昊然吹风，让他热到发红的耳朵稍微降一点温度。  
养老院的设备看起来并不好，房间光线昏暗，大家都在院子里晒太阳，还有些人围着下象棋打麻将，也算其乐融融。  
刘昊然一见到姥姥就扑了过去，没顾上介绍吴磊就跟姥姥亲亲热热地聊起了天，被晾在旁边的吴磊也不恼，就笑着看他那副难得天真松懈的样子。  
他希望有一天刘昊然也可以这样跟自己撒娇，但联想到他偶尔端起来的哥哥架子却又觉得自己大概见不到那一天了。  
把吴磊介绍给姥姥以后，他们简短地说了几句话，姥姥乡音太浓吴磊听不懂，还要靠着刘昊然翻译才行，但看得出来姥姥很喜欢他。  
他们在当地逗留了一周，每天上午去看望姥姥，下午就满城市乱逛，他们一起去刘昊然小时候喜欢的小吃店，回刘昊然的母校拜访老师，去破旧的电影院看老电影。小城事慢，人也跟着悠闲了起来，最后一天刘昊然带着吴磊去爬山，他们并肩坐着看完落日，万家灯火点亮的时候，吴磊握着刘昊然的手，空落落了很多年的心突然就有了种踏实的感觉。  
回到家的时候录取通知书也到了，刘昊然拿着信封在烫金的几个字上反复地亲，晚上睡觉也要垫在枕头下，时不时摸出来看一下，直到吴磊忍无可忍把人抱在怀里使劲折腾，刘昊然才抽抽噎噎地保证不再亲其他的东西。  
吴磊大概没想到自己有一天连死物的醋都吃。  
刘昊然大学在北京。  
吴磊初中的时候就已经跟父母商量好了大学是要出国去读的，他一直也都是憧憬着的，但现在却一点都不想去了，上高三前，吴磊跟周茹又聊了一次，周茹对他突然转变的想法很诧异，但也没说什么反对的话，只是理性的劝他好好考虑，如果考不上top2的学校，还是出国去的好。  
要考上还是可以的，但是必须收起之前散漫的心，吴磊想到去了北京跟刘昊然一起在外面租房子的日子，看书都充满了干劲。  
开学以后两人都忙碌了起来，刘昊然军训的日子特别苦，每天都要早早起床，一站一整天，没多久又晒得跟刚到吴磊家那时候一样，笑起来一口大白牙，又傻又憨。  
有一次吴磊跟他视频的时候刘昊然刚洗完澡，一头短发翘得乱七八糟，身上穿着迷彩的背心，露出的肩膀纤细白嫩，吴磊哑着嗓子叫他找个没人的地方，刘昊然莫名其妙，却还是乖乖地重新回到了带着水汽的浴室。  
把衣服脱了。  
刘昊然脸刷地就红了，想要拒绝却看到吴磊带着侵略性的目光，这太熟悉了，他知道自己逃不开。  
他迟疑地把手机放在了梳妆台上，低着头把衣服给脱了，刚洗完澡的胸口还残留着被热水熨过的块状粉色，刘昊然想到最近很火的直播，感觉现在的情况实在太色了。  
等他从浴室重新出来，脸已经红到饶是室友也忍不住问他是不是发烧了，刘昊然慌张地摆手，逃也似的出了宿舍透气。

20  
军训完没多久就开始上课，不像高中那时候严苛的考勤，很多人变得懒散了起来，能逃的课都逃了，刘昊然却还是每天认真地写好第二天要上的课程，循规蹈矩地上课。  
吴磊是真的比之前认真学习了很多，连每天打电话给他的时间也严格规定了只有半小时，很多时候聊到他都不舍得放下，吴磊反而能忍心打断他说时间到了他要去看书了。  
他觉得弟弟这样克制自律的样子很迷人，却也不好意思说出那么矫情的话，他挂了电话摸着自己扑通的心跳，傻笑着倒在床上，反复点亮手机锁屏上弟弟放大的笑脸。  
那是吴磊强行换上去的，刘昊然自己当然做不出那么让人害羞的事情。如果他知道吴磊的锁屏现在是一张刘昊然睡到流口水的侧脸照，估计会更加羞赧到钻进地缝去。  
他每天窝在床上拉着窗帘视频，时间又很固定，久而久之就被舍友逼问是不是有女朋友了，刘昊然支支吾吾满脸笑意，也算是默认了，被室友们感叹傻人有傻福。  
刘昊然比之前有了底气。那是一种知道自己身后总会有个人陪着自己的安心。以前他就没有，甚至因为讲话温吞反应慢半拍而很自卑，不太敢跟人说话，现在的他也这样，但却好像突然有人拍了拍他的背让他站直，于是他也就多了一点直视别人的勇气。  
他生日的前一天，吴磊在视频通话里抱歉地说明天要考试，结束了还要去参加名师补习班，估计不能打电话了，只能提前祝他生日快乐。  
刘昊然嘴角都垮了下来，却还是强颜欢笑。  
不，不用道歉，我，我都几岁了，过生日而已，没什么的。  
吴磊被他脸上委屈的表情萌到要晕过去，表面却维持着歉意的无奈浅笑。  
那，没什么事，今天先挂了，我要去洗澡了。  
啊...  
刘昊然心说这还没到半小时呢，又不想显得自己过分粘人，这样会让人讨厌的吧，他抿抿嘴，闷闷地说。  
那，那弟弟晚安。  
晚安。  
刘昊然不开心地在床上滚了滚，觉得自己越来越讨人厌了，弟弟学习压力那么大那么忙，还只想着自己的生日，他都忘记问弟弟今天吃了什么学习累不累休息得好不好了，明明才分开一个多月而已，他就受不了每天都想着弟弟，他觉得自己越来越没用了，于是发奋图强地拿出了手机准备背单词，结果还没背到第十个，就呼呼地睡了过去。  
第二天刘昊然下课，打算跟室友去食堂吃饭，吴磊突然给他打了电话，刘昊然让室友不用等他，一个人接了电话往偏僻的地方走。  
小然，你在哪？  
我，我刚下课，准备吃饭。  
到校门口来接一下我。  
吴磊的声音透着笑意，刘昊然整个人惊呆说不出话。  
我，我马上来！  
刘昊然气喘吁吁地跑出校门左右看，找了一圈都没看到人，他想到弟弟偶尔喜欢抓弄他，心里一堵，该不会是开玩笑的吧，他拿出手机刚想打电话，突然被身后的人一把抱住往后倒，他落入一个宽敞踏实的胸膛，耳边是熟悉的吴磊带着鼻音的低沉声音。  
小然，想我了吗？  
刘昊然慌张地扭头，看清了那人带着笑意的温柔脸庞。  
弟，弟弟？  
是我。  
年轻好看的男孩手里拿着一个黑色的小盒子，他的手精准地握住了刘昊然无处安放的手，轻声地说。  
生日快乐。  
吴磊甚至订了一个豪华的酒店，一面大大的落地窗可以俯视灯火璀璨的城市夜景，可惜没人有心思观赏。  
他们一进来就粘着没分开，手脚交缠着亲吻彼此，急不可耐地把对方扒光，刘昊然在被人压在墙上狠狠入侵的时候突然想起吴磊不是说要考试的吗？他慌张地回头。  
弟，弟弟，你怎么过来了，不是要，要考试？  
吴磊咬住刘昊然后颈的嫩肉，动作更加粗暴用力。  
还有心思想七想八？先顾好你自己吧。  
那晚刘昊然顿悟了第二条人生警言：永远不要在做那种事情的时候走神。


End file.
